Takao Yoshioka
Takao Yoshioka ( 吉岡たかを ) is a screenwriter who wrote the screenplay for the Elfen Lied anime series. Work on Elfen Lied Yoshioka wrote the screenplay for the Elfen Lied anime, and is also responsible for the series composition and script. His job centered on making the plot transition from manga to anime as smooth as possible, allowing for the possibilities of a video version and the limitations of a time-constrained adaptation. Yoshioka had an ending to the anime that focused more on action and featured a more or less decisive conclusion to the events depicted. But at the last minute, this script was put aside in favor of the more dramatic, open-ended scenario viewers are now familiar with. Other Works as Screenwriter * Blade Dance of the Elementalers * Daimadaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire * DearS * Demon King Daimao * Demon Prince Enma * The Familiar of Zero * Freezing * Fukigen na Mononokean * Happy Lesson * High School DxD (including sequels and spinoffs) * Hoop Days * Ikki Tousen * Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny * Kakyuusei * Kawa no Hikari * Koihime * Lime-iro Senkitan * Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku * Major * Mezzo * Muteki Ō Tri-Zenon * Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye * Queen's Blade: Beautiful Warriors * Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin * Rave Master * Refrain Blue * Ro-Kyu-Bu! * Sekirei * Sekirei: Pure Engagement * Senran Kagura: Ninja Flash! * Shutsugeki! Machine Robo Rescue * Sky Girls * Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee * Tegami Bachi: Reverse * The Testament of Sister New Devil * Wagnaria!!2 * Wagnaria!!3 * WATAMOTE * Weiß Survive * Yoshinaga-san'chi no Gargoyle * Your Lie in April Trivia *Yoshioka and Kanbe, the general director of the Elfen Lied anime, are classmates who studied animation together at the same school and became close friends. When they produce animation together, they are said to always have a brainstorming session just between the two of them while staying overnight somewhere. An anime staff member attests that after these brainstorming sessions, they both look deathly pale and yet are smirking as though in triumph, which is quite weird to observe. (Account provided by User Yoshik) *Yoshioka recalls in twitter in May 2015 about the 4 scenes that were used for the last moment of Kurama and his daughter Mariko. He says that the 4 scenes (actually there are 5 scenes) were drawn by Yasuomi Umetsu just in order to cover for more or less 3 seconds. He continues in the twitter that even the brazen-faced Producer told him that he producer had been moved to tears slightly to see the scenes. He further added that listening to the producer's comments, he felt " I won!". The scenes were drawn by the animator based on Yoshioka's stage directions. Yasuomi Umetsu has a massive list of works he has animated and has been working in anime since he helped animate the extremely powerful and emotionally moving anti-war film Barefoot Gen in 1983. He also was one of the animators for the film Akira, which vastly increased anime's popularity in the United States! Gallery Dream_life_1.jpg|Yoshioka's stage direction to this scene. "Kurama, his wife and Mariko with a bib are sitting around a table. Mariko's mouth surrounding was tainted with foods. The wife wipes the dirty off Mariko's mouth with a wry smile. Dream_life_2.jpg|Yoshioka's stage direction. "A falling down trycycle. Mariko is crying by the side of it. With an embarrassed smile, Kurama is scratching his head. The wife has a bit angry face. Dream_life_3.jpg|Yoshioka's stage direction. "An amusement park. Mariko, who looks like a three yaer old or so, ride on Kurama's shoulders. The wife is taking photos of them with a smile. Dream_life_4.jpg|thumb|Yoshioka's stage directions. "Mariko is about to go out for school with a randsel on her back. Kurama and his wife are seeing her off, waving their hands. Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Anime Category:Article